pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortician Zombie
Mortician Zombie is the fourth new zombie encountered in Shroom Moors in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, first appearing on Level 8A. Mortician Zombie is similar to Troglobite and Arcade Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, where he will push a random amount of coffins down the lawn, with two of the coffins having a random zombie inside them (you can’t tell which zombies they are until the coffins are destroyed), and the other coffins, if any, containing nothing in them, but, however, these empty coffins have a 50% chance each of having Plant Food inside them when destroyed. Each coffin can withstand 360 DPS before getting destroyed. These are the zombies that can appear in the coffins (and their chances of being spawned from a coffin (excluding empty ones) when it gets destroyed): *Imp (30% chance) *Basic Zombie (40% chance) *Conehead Zombie (20% chance) *Buckethead Zombie (10% chance) These are the number of coffins that Mortician Zombie can have (and the chance of Mortician Zombie having this many coffins): *2 coffins (30% chance) *3 coffins (60% chance) *4 coffins (10% chance) Almanac entry Mortician Zombie Toughness: Dense Speed: Creeper Pushes a random amount of coffins with either zombies, Plant Food, or nothing in them down the lawn. Damage: Crushes plants with coffins Mortician Zombie wasn't really a mortician. He was on his way to his first date (hence the outfit), but then he met a pair of zombies who told him that they'll pay 'im a few brains if they could be his taxi driver (he technically wasn't driving them in a taxi, but you get the picture). In the end, he just couldn’t resist the offer, he’s the type of zombie who would give up even his girlfriend just for some brains. Actually, every zombie’s that type of zombie, any zombie would give up anything for some brains. Encounters Shroom Moors: Levels 8A, 9A, 11A, 15A, 2B, 3B, 1C, 4C, 5C, 6C and 5D. Strategies Mortician Zombies can be hard to counter, and usually require a strong offense to be able to defeat them and the zombies in the coffins before Mortician Zombie has a chance to crush your plants with his coffins. Luckily, Mortician Zombie is slow, which buys you more time to defeat him and his coffins. Using Loudspeaker to boost your plants can help to destroy the coffins and the zombies inside them quicker. Plants like Bloomerang and Fume-shroom can damage both Mortician Zombie and both of his coffins at once, and take them out at a faster rate. Ice-shroom can temporarily freeze him, and some of the zombies who may have come out of the coffins, buying you more time to defeat them. If he has three or four coffins, and if you’re lucky enough, you could get Plant Food in them to deal with Mortician Zombie with more ease. Instant-kills can also be used if necessary to take out the Mortician Zombie and some of its coffins as well, and stop the coffins from being pushed any further. Gallery Mortician Zombie.png|Mortician Zombie (HD) Degrade (Mortician).png|Degrade Coffin (Mortician).png|The coffin Mortician Zombie pushes Coffin (1st degrade) (Mortician).png|The coffin's 1st degrade Coffin (2nd degrade) (Mortician).png|The coffin's 2nd degrade Idling (Mortician).gif|Idling Trivia * This zombie was originally going to be named Undertaker Zombie, but has been renamed since the name has been taken. Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombies with dense toughness Category:Zombies with Creeper speed